Infinite: Blade to Claw
by Pure Zealot
Summary: He thought he was dead. He thought he was finally done for. He was wrong. By a long shot. Stunned an confused, the former Deathless God- King, Raidriar, has awakened in a strange, new world. On top of that, he has undergone a transformation. Into a cat. Despite this, His days as a warrior are far from over. First story. Review please. Taking suggestions.


Infinite: Blade to Claw

Even through the thick fabric my armor provided, the blade's sharp edge was still cold. Cold enough to send a shiver down my spine.'Or was that fear?', I thought.

And here I am, having almost forgotten its existence. Not surprising though, fear is irrelevant when your immortal, let alone a God king such as myself.

I believe one instance, burned into my memory indefinitely, had I experienced this annoyingly dreadful phenomena of an emotion. An event not too dissimilar from my current discomforting position. And to this very day, my blood boils at the name of the one who stole victory from me for the first time.

Ausar.

Or, rather Siris, as he calls himself now. And to think, I'm about to die for his sake. 'Oh, cruel irony', I sigh in my head.

I bring my gaze to my attacker. Their faceplate, devoid of emotion, starring at me in return. 'And irony yet again', I think sarcastically.' My so-called creator is also my destroyer.'

"I am divinity. I am the father of nations an peoples." Proclaims The Worker of Secrets, Galath. "Everything on this planet exists by my forbearance. I am the thing you merely pretend to be."

'Hell take me! Is this his idea of gloating?', I screamed in my head. 'Was it not enough to make my friend Ashimar attack me?'

"I am God and King... And you can never defeat me!"

He calms his voice and relaxes, removing the blade from my throat.

"Now," He says in his aged and slightly mechanically distorted voice. "Now you understand your place. You are mine, and you always have been."

As The Worker continues to rant, he turns his back slowly to me. I slowly push myself from his right hand computer table. Taking the opportunity, I look around the room for something... Anything that could aid in his demise. 'The back- up plan!' I remembered. 'If I can't defeat The Worker, the perhaps Siris can!'

"We are going to cleans this planet, Raidriar, and start anew."

He turns back in my direction.

"I need a few to serve beneath me."

I thought to myself ' he must be joking.'

The Worker firmed himself. "You will take this opportunity and you will savor it, Raidriar."

I stand firm, right in front of him. 'Wait for it...'

" Tell me of my mercy. Beg me to let you live."

I hold my position. I wait for the right moment to act. ' He still hasn't realize it. I must make my move now!'

The wave of anxiety recedes; and I act now. "You are right - I cannot defeat you..." I say with my equally distorted voice.

As I speak, I reach behind me with my right hand, and grab The Worker's Datapod.

A smirk forms under my crowned helm. "But I know who can."

As quick as possible, I activate my teleportation unit. With a fast; almost clap-like grasp of my hands, the Datapod was gone.

"No!" The Worker cries out. A hard thrust, and one of two Infinity Blades; swords created to kill Deathless, immortals like me, was sitting in my gut and severing my spinal cord in half.

The world seemed to move in slow motion right then and there. I saw my childhood as Jori, I saw my accident. I saw the day I became Deathless. I witnessed yet again the demise of Ausar the Vile at my Hands, his Infinity Blade in my clutches. The same day I began my reign as God King. I saw my death a Siris' hands. I finally saw the day I was locked in the Vault of Tears with my rival. It seems what humans say is true.

'Strange' I thought. 'My life fades, and yet I feel joy.'

In all my immortal life, I never felt more alive.

'So this is mortality.'

As i feel life slipping away, I can faintly see my soul ascend from my now fallen body and fade into the Infinity.

My final thoughts whisper 'good luck Siris, my rival. My... Friend. Don't let me die in vain. Don't fuck this up.'

Everything brightens then fades, and I feel nothing.

A soft breeze roles over me and I can feel soft grass beneath myself.

'Wait' I suddenly thought.'this can't be right. Is this the Infinity?'

A thousand questions plagued my mind as I struggled to move my body, which felt odd for reasons unknown. 'Where was I? Am I truly dead? Why can't I move?' However, the most important question I had was,'did Siris succeed?'

I halt my questions for now, and I struggle to get up. For a short while, I was successful in crawling to my hands and feet. Then, I opened my eyes. The light brought me back down, and I was disoriented. The world was in a blur. I struggle again to my crawling position, once more finding success. However, as I push to stand on my feet, I immediately fall on my ass. Frustrated, I climb, with ease, to my hands and feet. Oddly enough, it is surprisingly comfortable. The world slowly comes into focus, and I can make out my surroundings. I see a wooden structure I assume is a barn. Based on the assumption, I guess that I am on a human farm of some kind. Only, it couldn't have been a human structure. The barn itself, in addition to the miscellaneous objects ( what must have been farming tools), were far too large to be human-made. On the other hand, it could have been one large human settlement. It might have been a beast lair, or a Deathless castle. My eyes have not yet returned to proper condition.

Aside from the odd, gargantuan structure; my human theory led to another thought. 'What if The Worker's Infinity Blade didn't work?' It was possible that I was alive, in another copy of my body. But, then, why was I not in my Rebirth Chamber? For Hell's sake, why was I not in A Rebirth Chamber? 'And, most importantly, where...'

"*grunt*" I let out a sudden grunt of pain. My distorted vision now causing me headaches.

I can't recall the last time I felt a headache (unless you count Siris). It was quite annoying, really. I could tell I was close to losing consensus; at the very least, I was in no condition to fight any hostiles I would come across. I was a sitting duck. I had to find shelter. Fast.

Despite my desperation, I chose to avoid the object all together. If it is a beast lair of sorts or, heaven forbid, a Deathless lair, I was as good as dead. 'Though, that's not saying much.' I think, in an attempt ( albeit in vain) to lift my spirits.

Suddenly, I smell the scent of salt water. And it is very strong.

Due to my current state, I don't think to consider how I smelled smelled something and recognized it as if second nature. Curiosity got the better of me. 'Could be a clue as to where I am. And I trek in that direction for a few minutes before coming across a beach to an ocean.

"An ocean?" I questioned through my dizziness. "Maybe I'm near the vault of tears."

I then notice the position of the sun in the sky ( though, it was difficult, taking into account the brightness and my condition), it was between midday and ground height. And as of late, I am not one to be optimistic. So naturally, I assume it is setting. 'Not an educated guess, but it is all I have. Only time will tell if I am correct.'

While weighing my options, I hear a sound. Like a dog bark, but too loud. I turned towards the sound, the direction of the structure, and I detect movement. Curious, I move forward to get a better look.

What I saw would haunt me for days.

My observation had been incorrect, for standing a few feet away from me, was a dog. A dog of a large size to rival Blight monsters. The beast in question had not noticed my presence, despite its acute sense of smell. The tan and black coated monster lowered its head to the ground, and; showing off a row of razor sharp teeth, picked up a bright red sphere of some sort. Running at a speed I did not expect, I swore I heard a squeak. I retreated to the beach quickly afterward.

My mind was made up. I wanted to put as much distance between myself and that... thing. If my time theory was correct, then the ocean would be west. So that structure, and the gargantuan canine, was to the south-east. 'And since west is blocked off by water,' I concluded, 'my best option is north.'

That settled, I started to head in the chosen direction. Though my current condition was less than desirable for travel, it was even more so for combat. And so, I set out, thinking it could not get worse.

I should have kept my god damn proverbial mouth shut.

Hours into my journey, the only good to come out was the lack of monster dogs and my time theory being proven correct. I was on the verge of collapsing, I could not keep my vision straight, and it was getting dark. 'So this is how the great God King thrives in all harsh environment.' I mentally curse.

Now and then, my thoughts wandered back to the dog. I had recalled some thing on it. A collar. I did not dread on the detail until I remembered what that meant. It was owned. I then questioned myself, 'Who or what in Hell's name could and would keep something like that as a free roaming pet?'

My thoughts went interrupted as I spotted something, my distortion finally dying down. I see a shadow on some beach rocks ahead of me, small waves crashing down on them. 'No,' I corrected myself, 'it's a cave.'

My efforts finally rewarded, I abandon logic and crawl with all my speed towards it. A few seconds go by and I find my self at the entrance.

"It's not much, but it will have to do for now." I utter out loud between breaths. However, before I can take one step inside, a pile of moss in a corner I ignored begins shifting and rising. Before I know it, standing before me is a large, black and white animal casting a shadow on me. I almost wish it was the dog instead. Before I can even hope to back away, the animal opens its jaws and I hear...

"Little one, why have come to my home? Are lost? Want answer to Question?"

In all my years, I would have never thought this would happen. I am to stunned to do anything but stare in surprise.

"I scare you,"the animal said."I give apologizes. I Midnight."

I work up the ability to say,"I... No,no, I apologize for my rudeness. I am Raidriar."

Midnight 'smiled'," funny name for cat."

"Yes, very strange... Wait what." The sentence caught up to me.

"Not many cats have name like that.

"... Did you just call me a cat.?" I ask.

" Yes, that what are, correct?" She questioned.

I did not answer as I looked at my hands... 'No, Paws!' I mentally screamed.

I run to the nearest steady pool of water and look down.

And before I know it, the world fades to black again.


End file.
